


Big Crime

by ZettaFresh



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, neutral special is Gun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettaFresh/pseuds/ZettaFresh
Summary: They had forgotten, through all of the laughter and bonding, running through magical palaces and accomplishing fantastical feats, they had truly forgotten. Akira Kurusu was a criminal at heart, and he was willing to do all things sacrilegious for his own Justice.





	Big Crime

October 31, 20XX

“Now, let us play a game of roulette. The stakes will be… our lives.” The smirking beauty of Sae Nijima taunted the group, standing right before them, but a thousand miles away mentally. The group nervously looked at each other, confirming their convictions, 

Akira Kurusu, bearing the moniker of ‘Joker’ held his normal poker face, swiftly drawing his gun and firing at the woman, the bullet going clean through her kneecap. He stepped outside the group as the shadow winced in pain, holding its leg. 

“I made a gamble, and you lost,” He said, pressing the barrel into the Shadow’s forehead, keeping it still. His eyes still trained on Sae, he gave orders to the team, “Fox, Ryuji. Grab the treasure and book it. Queen and Noir, clear their path, and Panther can watch their tail.” He gave Crow a sideways glance, “You and Mona are with me.” 

After the team left, Joker pulled the trigger, knowingly sending Sae into a psychotic breakdown. 

Coldly, he kicked the dissipating shadow away, turning to Crow, “This is what you wanted to see, right?” He chuckled, pointing his gun at Crow, who stood unaffected by the turn of events. 

“So you knew, then.” Goro Akechi, ‘Crow’ drew his weapon, knowing where this was going, “When did you find out?” 

“Why bother? You’ll die here.” Before he could charge forward, Morgana interrupted, 

“You sure you want to do this? It’s not too late to go through the original plan,” He looked up at his partner, who winced, thinking of his short time being detained by the police. He was sent back in time for a reason. He had to rebel against that fate. 

“Positive.” Joker summoned Arsene in his rage, “I’ll make you pay for what you’ve done, Goro Akechi!” The palace rumbled as began to crumble around them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“They’re still going!” Futaba Sakura was displaying her footage on an old TV screen, showing the two wild-cards’ bloody battle, the group watch in earnest, all silent for different reasons. 

Makoto tightened her fists, still hating that this was the path he’s decided to take. Haru’s father wasn’t something they could have avoided, but her sister could have been spared. She bit her lip, unsure about this whole ordeal. 

“That did it, Akechi is out!” Futaba exclaimed, dragging Makoto out of her thoughts, He’d prevailed. After cleaning up their traces, they departed the area, planning to meet up at their hideout later. That’s when his plan would get really crazy…

Haru, however waited behind a bit, almost calculating the exact moment when Akira stepped through the fold, his hands in his pockets as is nothing had happened, his hair had been pushed back, exposing most of his face, Haru beamed upon seeing him, “Im glad you’re okay, I know you would be, but still.” She smiled, earning one from him, 

“It was no problem. You told me to come back, so I did. Simple as that.” He looked over to the side, seeing a van driving, with his target, Masayoshi Shido, preaching atop of it, “Golden opportunity, want to do a hold up?” He looked back at her, and she had already put on her mask, “I knew there was a reason we were dating.” He laughed and donned his own, 

“It’s showtime!”


End file.
